Lost my pieces
by Missannie L
Summary: Entonces se da cuenta de que no se puede anhelar algo que no se conocía / Este fic participa en el mini-reto navideño: "Una Navidad Mágica" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"


_Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos son propiedad de Disney_

* * *

 _Aviso:_ _Este fic participa en el mini-reto navideño: "Una Navidad Mágica" del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza"_

* * *

 _Aclaraciones: Me anoté con **Up** , me dieron a **Carl Fredricksen** , así que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad xD_

 _Número de palabras: **620** (según Word)_

* * *

 **Lost my pieces**

 **.**

 **.**

Mira fijamente la televisión, la pantalla muestra la imagen de una sala con la chimenea encendida y un árbol colocado en la esquina, lleno de luces y esferas. Parpadea y desvía los ojos hacia la esquina donde está el suyo, el cual su madre puso unos días atrás.

Frunce el ceño.

Algo no está bien. Hay diferencias entre lo que aparece en la pantalla y lo que le rodea, ha estado pensando en ello desde que llegó la postal de su abuela, donde la cálida imagen no coincide con la frase brevemente educada.

Al pensar en ello abre los ojos.

Ahí está la diferencia: la _calidez_.

Se supone (o al menos eso es lo que le han dicho) que la Navidad es una época llena de alegría, risas y abrazos. Su ceño se frunce más cuando recuerda la cena a la que asistió con su familia, donde tuvo que usar un traje que picaba mientras todos hablaban de " _cosas adultas_ " y, lo más extraño, Santa Claus se había limitado a dejarle una corbata y calcetines grises, ni siquiera comió las galletas o la leche que le dejó.

Al preguntarle a su padre, éste se había limitado a decir que " _Santa era alguien ocupado, y que no deja dinero, porque quiere que aprendas a ganártelo, sólo da cosas útiles_ ".

Frota sus ojos y suspira.

Tendrá que trabajar para conseguir dinero y poder ir a ver la nueva producción de Charles Muntz y, tal vez, pueda comprarse un globo, así tendrá su propio _Espíritu Aventurero_ , es lo único que le falta para ser como él, su gorro de aviador lo consiguió después de trabajar muy duro y convencer a sus padres de que era algo útil.

 **.::*::..::*::..**

Mira la televisión, pero todo es _distinto_. Aunque ésa es la palabra que destaca más cuando compara lo que vive ahora, desde _Ellie_. Desvía los ojos de la pantalla para encontrarla discutiendo acaloradamente con su tío sobre la importancia de pertenecer a _su_ club. Evita tocar la insignia que lo hace miembro, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

Alguien choca contra él, aunque no le importa. La casa está llena de ruido y gente, en la cena usó su típico traje, con una corbata colorida, regalo de Ellie, porque el gris era " _demasiado adulto y aburrido_ ". Su madre se hubiese escandalizado por ello, pero para él, definitivamente, ésta es la mejor Navidad de su vida.

" _La primera de muchas_ "

 **.::*::..::*::..**

El fuego que crepita en la chimenea es lo único que ilumina y caldea la habitación, aunque, por desgracia, la calidez no puede llegar a su corazón. Desde aquella primera vez con Ellie, la Navidad se convirtió en una fecha para celebrar, llena de ruido, amor, diversión… todo lo que sus padres no permitían o daban. Y, cada vez, ella le regalaba una corbata que no fuera gris, después comenzó con los moños negros. Un color " _precioso, porque es el que mayores secretos esconde_ ". Ésta sería la primera vez que no recibiría uno.

Gruñe. Por tradición colocó un árbol, pero es como si regresara en el tiempo, cuando era niño y se limitaba a comparar su Navidad con la de un programa de televisión, no la anhelaba porque, ¿cómo se podría desear algo que no se conocía?

Toca la insignia que lo sigue haciendo parte de _su_ club. Y de cómo llegó a formar parte de él. Suspira. Sí, se rompió un brazo, pero fue un precio justo (tal vez un poco bajo), para que ella entrara en su vida. Y, en esos momentos, dejaría que le rompieran todos sus huesos con tal de que regrese a ella.

–Feliz Navidad, Ellie –le susurra a su sillón, como si _estuviera_ ahí, sonriendo, llenándolo y completándolo.

Haciéndolo feliz.

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, la idea surgió cuando escuché "Lost my pieces", pueden buscarla en YouTube ;) si no me dicen y se las paso_

 _¡Pasen una linda Navidad y Año Nuevo!_

 _Abrazo de panda mafioso_

 _Missannie_


End file.
